The one she wants
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: What if three of the brothers had crushes on April? What if they each told her in their own way? What if she liked one of them? This is my first TMNT fanfiction and I find it kind of awkward but I love reading them so here it goes. Based off of the 2014 movie!


**Title: The one she wants.**

 **Rating: T- for teen. Thematic elements and language.**

 **Summary: Based off the 2014 movie. What if three of the boys ha a crush one April? What if she liked one of them?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT it's characters or anything affiliated with it.**

 **Author Note: This is totally based off the movie and I was hesitant to write it because while I love the movie and reading fanfictions it's slightly awkward to write a turtle/human romance. Lol**

The turtles were all gathered around their television and enjoying a night off. Master Splinter had ordered their favorite pizza and they were all lounging around the room, their father had retired to his room after making them promise to stay inside.

"We should have invited April over," Mikey said.

"You always think that," Donatello rolled his eyes.

"Can I help wanting some alone time with my girlfriend?"

"She's not your girlfriend." This from Leo.

"She is so, I called dibs. Remember?"

"I don't think that's how it works," Donatello replied.

They fell in to silence for a little longer, turning their attention to the movie. When the end credits started to roll Donatello stood.

"I guess I'll just go check the cameras."

"For what?" Leo asked.

"You know, stuff."

Donatello left and his brother stared after him. Raphael stood, looking at the doorway Donatello passed through.

"That's odd, more than usual for him."

"Yeah," Leo agreed.

The three brothers waited only a minute or two before following their fourth member. They stepped into his lair just in time to see someone move on his cameras.

"Donnie?"Mikey called.

The purple turtle spun and shot to his feet, attempting to cover the screens. He couldn't hide them all and over his shoulder the other three saw videos of April O'neil. She was sitting on her couch in small shorts and a tank top watching a movie.

"What's this shit?" Raphael demanded.

"I...it's not what it looks like."

"It looks like you're creeping on my girlfriend," Mikey said.

"She's not your girlfriend!" Donnie insisted.

"Well she isn't yours...is that what this is about? You're crushing on my girlfriend?" Mikey asked.

"She's not your girlfriend," Leonardo said.

Mikey crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at his bigger brother. Leo shook his head and turned back to Donnie.

"Are...are you in love with April?"

"Maybe...so what? Nobody said anything was wrong with it when Mikey was."

"Hey, I'm not going to judge either one of you." Leo said.

Mikey and Donnie both stared at him as the weight of what he said sunk in.

"You too?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, me too."

"Oh man, like I need you two trying to steal her away." Mikey groaned.

"Steal her? She isn't yours!" Donnie yelled.

"I have just as much as right to her as you!" Leo called.

Their bickering intensified to a small roar, fingers poking and pointing until Raph broke it up.

"ENOUGH!" He roared.

The other three stopped to look at him.

"It doesn't matter which of you like April more, we're mutants. Mutants. We live in a sewer and we're giant talking turtles. None of you has a chance with her."

They all seemed to feel the sting of his words and Mikey and Donnie dropped their heads. Obviously realizing the obvious.

"What about you?" Leo asked.

"What about me?"

"You can't tell me you don't have a little flame for her."

"I don't, because I ain't blind or stupid. I know the cards and I don't waste my time on pipe dreams."

"Raph's right, it's hopeless." Donnie said.

Turning around the purple turtle killed the feed to Aprils apartment and with his head down dragged himself from the room.

Mikey didn't say anything as he followed his brother.

"You didn't have to hurt them like that." Leo said.

"Hurt them? You're in the same boat."

"Yeah but I realize what you're saying is true. I knew before you said it."

Leo turned and left Raph standing alone in the computer room. He shook his head, he loved his brothers but they were fools to think a woman that looked like April O'neil would ever consider being anything other than friends with the likes of them.

 **So, yeah leave me a review. This is my first TMNT fic and this is a bad start but it'll get better now I'm more comfortable with it.**


End file.
